Sing It!
by XxJinxannaRosexX
Summary: Sonic characters compete for 10,000 rings by singing!Review and add your OC to the competition!
1. Application For Sing It!

**Me:OTAY! I made a promise,and I always keep my promises! ;)**

**Jr: YAY!**

**Me: What the-HOW'D U GET HERE! I thought u were playing your Gamecube!**

**Jr: Magic!**

**Me: Otay Zhen. Well before I start off the story,I'm going to make a list of the things you need when you're going to put ur OC in my re-write of "Sing It!" **

**Jr: All you needa do it review!**

**Me: Make it look like the application below...filled out,of course. :P**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Description:**

**Eye Color:**

**Outfit:**

**Powers(For when a lil action happens in the story):**

**Song you want ur OC to sing:**

**There it goes...Use it wisely. :P**


	2. Danielle:You Can Let Go

**Me: Told you we'd get to it sooner or later... :P**

**Kandy: Yeah we did,now,time for the sad part,The disclaimer :(**

**Me: Be strong Kandy!  
**

**Kandy: Unfortunately,we do not own the sonic crew or the song but we do own all the OC's in the story!**

**Me: Yeah Man,Thats right!**

**Kandy: So here it is,Our re-write of Sing It!**

"Hello and welcome to 'Sing It!' I'm your host,Vanessa the Mongoose!"Says a gray mongoose with long,curly black was wearing a red sparkly strapless mini dress."Here on Sing It,we gather all the popular Sonic Characters and make them sing for you wether they like it or not!

Anyways,First person on the show today is Jinx the Hedgehog! Come on out!" Jinx came out on cue.

She was wearing a black tubetop with a white miniskirt,Black biker gloves,white tights,a pink vest and pink,black,and white converse hightop-boots.

She called out the others,a beautiful blue bunny with midlength black hair and gold eyes;Sonic the Hedgehog,Brittany,a white cat with green eyes and long,

blonde hair;Shadow the Hedgehog,Rouge the Bat,Knuckles,Tails,Cream,Cassidy,a black cat with curly midlength red hair;Amy Rose,Gangsta,DJ,Blaze,Silver,Jet,Wave,Kyle,Karly,Raniee,Tobi,Darion,Anabelle and Lolaa.

"Alrighty then,There's no other way to start off Sing It! without a song! So up first is...

Drumroll...Danielle!"Vanessa says,pulling a slip from a hat and reading it."**ME**?"Danielle said,shocked."Yes,now get your behind up here,grab the mic,and freaking sing!"Vanessa said,pushing Danielle onto the stage with her mic.

Danielle looked into the spotlight and began to sing.

_I can see in your eyes_

_Broken windows, fallen skies_

_Baby, baby what you hidin' from_

_The light that followed you around_

_Lately nowhere to be found_

_Don't you know that I'm your place to run_

_You been holding on so long_

_Tryin' to make believe that nothing's wrong_

_Not letting it show_

_And there ain't nothing you can do_

_To make me turn away from you_

_I need you to know_

_That you can let go_

_Sifting through shattered dreams_

_Livin' in the in between_

_Baby, babe it's gonna be alright_

_When you're lost, let down,_

_Disappointed And jerked around_

_In this cold, cold world I will always be by your side,Oh_

_You been holding on so long_

_Tryin' to make believe that nothing's wrong_

_Not letting it show_

_There ain't nothin' you can do_

_To make me turn away from you_

_I need you to know_

_That you can let go_

_Don't be afraid when you're falling apart_

_Don't hesitate I'll be right where you are_

_Open your eyes there's a crack in the dark_

_You Never let me see you cry_

_You locked it somewhere deep inside_

_Baby, baby let me hold you tight_

_Make it alright_

_Baby, baby gonna be alright_

_Cause I'm by your side_

_When the whole world turns against you_

_Yea,Yea,Yea,Yea_

_(I won't turn against you)_

_Baby, babe gonna be alright_

_Cause I'm by your side_

_When the whole world turns against you_

_I wont turn against you_

_You can let go_

_You been holding on so long_

_Tryin' to make believe that nothing's wrong_

_Not letting it show_

_Said You can let go_

_There ain't nothing you can do_

_To make me turn away from you_

_I need you to know_

Danielle looked into the crowd as soon as she finished the song,waiting for a response.

Pretty much then the whole crowd was smiled as she handed Vanessa the mic and quietly went backstage."**OH MY GOSH! DANNI,THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!" **Says Danielle's eager best friend Jinx. "I know,I didn't really think I could do it."

(Meanwhile onstage)

"Alright,right that we've got this show on the road...I say we bring out our next singer! What do you guys think?" Vanessa asked. The whole crowd erupted in screams. "Okay! Our next contestant is..."

**Me: 1 CHAPTER DONE! REVIEW,NO FLAMES!THOSE FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FRY YOU TO 'VE BEEN WARNED. LOL JK N I NEED MORE CHARACTERS. LEAVE YOUR HEDGEHOG'S NAME,INFO,APPEARENCE AND WHAT SONG YOU WANT HIM/HER TO SING!**

**Kandy: N SPEAKING OF SING,THE SONG DANIELLE SANG WAS "YOU CAN LET GO" BY THE BACKSTREET BOYS!**


	3. Mira: Circus

"And welcome back to Sing It! We have 3 new contestants! Everyone give a hand to Mira,Jeff and Milo! Come on out guys!"

Vanessa said. Two girls and a Boy is a white hedgehog with silver streaks and silver 's wearing Boot-cut jeans,Silver tennis shoes and a silver tank is a orange fox with a white muzzle & chest,she's also curvy,has blue eyes and smiles almost ALL the has scarlet hair in a ponytail that ends at her shoulders and wears a red tank top,dark blue shorts and black sneakers. Jeff wore a white T-Shirt,black pants ,sneakers,and a black hoodie.

"How about they sing for us?"Vanessa whole crowd cheers."I'll take that as a yes!Who wants to go first?"

Vanessa asked."I'll go."Mira said as she grabbed the mic out of Vanessa's hand and began to sing as the music came on.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip,_

_everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me,_

_show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go,_

_we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip,_

_everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me,_

_show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go,_

_we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_

_Yeah, like a what?_

_Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip,_

_everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me,_

_show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go,_

_we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip,_

_everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me,_

_show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go,_

_we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

Mira looked into the crowd,who was cheering like put a smirk on her face as she gave the mic to Milo,said good luck and walked off the stage.

"That was great! Now next we have Milo!" Vanessa said as everyone cheered.

**2nd chappie done! Mira sang circus by Britney spears and she is owned by...Queen of the Lost!**

**Thank you for letting me use Mira! :)**


	4. Milo : Hallelujah

"Now its time for someone to sing,and that someone is Milo!"Vanessa said. Milo began to sing as music came on.

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming "hallelujah"_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Holding onto patience wearing thin_

_I can't force these eyes to see the end_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_We could watch it fly and just keep looking up_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever Screaming "hallelujah"_

_We'll make it last forever_

_And we've got time on our hands (We've got time)_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but, got nothing but (We've got time)_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Oh, let's make it last forever_

_Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)_

_Hallelujah_

Milo looked into the crowd,they were roaring with excitement and clapping as hard as they can.

Milo grinned as hard as she could,very happy with the skipped off the stage and threw the mic at Vanessa,who luckily caught it.

"Nice throw! Next we have..."

**Thank u for reading! e-scopeisawsome owns Milo and Milo sang Halleujah by Paramore! **


	5. Jeff and Jinxanna : Runnin'

"...JEFF!" Vanessa jumped up on stage.

"I'm gonna need a girl to sing with volenteers?"Jeff looked at all of the girls from backstage and in the end,Jeff chose Jinx to sing with.

_*Jeff*_

_Between you and biggie it was like whos ganna,_

_whos ganna,_

_who rule the rap kingdom and shit basically_

_yea nah sayin._

_It's like an election_

_It is that, it is that,_

_me and Biggies situation is smaller then that,_

_me and biggies situation is like…_

_*Jinx*_

_you know I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead..._

_why am I fighting to live when I'm just living to fight,_

_why am I trying to see when I there ain't nothing in sight,_

_why am I trying to give when noone gives me a try,_

_why am I dying to live when I'm just living to die._

_*Jeff*_

_Check it_

_I grew up a fucking scew up got introduced to the game got an ounce and blew up choppin rocks overnight the nigga_

_Biggie Smalls trying to turn into the young Frank White_

_We had to grow dreas tp change our description two cops on the milk box missing show they toes_

_you know they got stpped on a fist full of bullets a chest full of teflon_

_Run from the police, picture that I'm too fat,_

_fuck around and catch an asthma attack_

_that's why I bust back,_

_It don't phase me when he drop take his glock and_

_I'm swayze summer break my escape bought some weight_

_Lay back I got some money to make ...motherfucker_

_*Jinx*_

_you know I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead..._

_why am I fighting to live when I'm just living to fight,_

_why am I trying to see when I there ain't nothing in sight,_

_why am I trying to give when noone gives me a try,_

_why am I dying to live when I'm just living to die._

_*Jeff*_

_It's on me_

_And still I'm having memories of high speed when the cops crash,_

_as I laughed pushing the gas,_

_while my glock blast we was young and we were dumb_

_but we had heart_

_In the dark will we survive through the bad parts_

_Many dreams is what we had and plenty wishes_

_no hesitations in extermination of the snitches and these bitches_

_they still continue to persue me a couple of movies_

_now the whole worlds trying to screw me_

_even the cops trying to sue me so what can I do,_

_but stay true sippin twenty twos of brew and how the media asking questions trying to stress me,_

_misery is all i see that's my mind state my history with the police it shakes_

_the crime rates my main man had two strikes slip got arrested and flipped he screamed_

_Thug Life and emptied a clip got that runnin from the police_

_*Jinx*_

_you know I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead..._

_why am I fighting to live when I'm just living to fight,_

_why am I trying to see when I there ain't nothing in sight,_

_why am I trying to give when noone gives me a try,_

_why am I dying to live when I'm just living to die._

_*Jeff*_

_I was more shocked then anything_

_Yea know im sayin_

_I wasn't more shocked with him dying_

_I was more shocked with him…_

_Pac's a strong dude,_

_yo I know dudes,_

_yea know im sayin,_

_he's real strong_

_Yea know im sayin_

_So when he got shot_

_I was more like again_

_yea know im sayin,_

_he's always getting shot or shot at_

_He's ganna pull through this one again make a few records about it and it'd be over_

_Yea know im sayin_

_But when he died I was like Wow_

_Yea know im sayin_

_Kinda took me by…_

_Even though we were going through our drama_

_I don't wish death on nobody because they aint never comin back from that…._

(Backstage)

"Wow,You guys were AWESOME!" Danielle said."Thanks."Mira,Jeff & Milo said at the same time."Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"Did someone call me?"Jinx asked."No,now go away."Danielle said."Mean!"Jinx said,walking away."You were great too Danni."Milo said."Thanks,I was kinda nervous too."She replied."DJ and Gangsta must be super nervous."

"How can you tell?"Mira asked. Just then two girly screams came from the two boys."Thats how!"Milo replied."Once you get to know them,You'll see that the 'Ultimate Lifeform's Brothers' are TOTAL wusses."Danni got up and went towards the two boys."Good luck,You guys are really gonna need for ya!"Danni said to the boys as she walked away.

(On stage)

"Otay! Next up is..."

**Nother one done tonight! Im on a roll! **

**Jeff & Jinx sang:Runin'(Produced by Eminem)**

**Jeffdafox owns Jeff**

**Thank chuu 4 letting me use him for my story! :)**


	6. Authoress' Update!

**Hey guys...Me and Kandy were talking bout some stuff(Other than FCAT) and this story came up. Our convo ended up like this...:**

**Me:Im so freaked out.**

**Kandy:You'll make a perfect 500 again,dont worry about it.**

**Me: Well,math I'm good at,its reaing im worried about!**

**Kandy: You've improved!**

**Me: Did tell u that?**

**Kandy: Yes. x)**

**Me: :L**

**Kandy: Lol...Hey,y'know that story you wrote? Sing It?**

**Me: Yaa...**

**Kandy: Well,I was thinking that we should turn it into your Sonic Crew High school story.**

**Me:Thats a huge transformation. What about all the OC's owned by other people?**

**Kandy: Since they already reviewed...Their OCs are officially in the story!**

**Me: With their permission?**

**Kandy: Sure,If they want them to.**

**Me: What about the songs?**

**Kandy: They could sing them while theyre in music class or something like that...**

**Me: Y'know,thats not a bad idea...**

**And then the convo randomly went back to FCAT...**

**So yeah,we're taking down "Sing It!" (I'll have the descriptions of erryone's OCs!) And then put them in the other story about high school n errythang. With your permission of course. :)**

**You guys up for it?**


End file.
